Past Lives
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for 25fluffyfics. Prompt was candles. Danny and Lindsay go see a fortune teller.


Prompt: Candles

Prompt: Candles

The candles filled the small tent as Danny and Lindsay stepped inside.

"I cannot believe you dragged me in here," Danny said as he sat at the table and stared at the crystal ball, "a freaking fortune teller. We're scientists Lindsay, this is embarrassing."

"Its just for fun, Danny, it's not real. Would you just try not to be rude to the woman?"

"You mean the famous fortune teller that's coming to predict our futures."

Lindsay growled at him, "Do you not want to get laid tonight?"

"Right, fortune tellers….awesome," he said, pumping his fist in mock excitement.

Lindsay was about to speak again when suddenly a loud voice filled the tent, "BEHOLD! COMING BEFORE YOU IS THE GREAT WIZARDESS, ROSITA."

"Wizardess," Danny said to Lindsay, "I know I'm not an expert, but I read about two chapters of iHarry Potter/i and I know that's not a real thing."

Lindsay just continued to glare at him, "Fun, Danny, this is fun."

Suddenly a flap opened and out came a woman dressed in huge robes in every imaginable color. She looked like iJoseph and his Technicolor Coat/i on crack and her breasts were practically falling out onto the table when she joined them.

"I am Rosita," she said, "And you must be…Lindsay," she said pointing, "And Danny."

"How ever did she figure that out?" Danny said in Lindsay's ear. Lindsay kicked him under the table.

"Give me your hands," Rosita said, reaching out her palm.

Danny rolled his eyes, but placed his hand with Lindsay's in the crazy woman's palm.

"Ohhh….yes….you too are obviously very much in love."

Danny blushed, he didn't really want the first time they talked about love to be with a crazy fortuneteller, "She's my girlfriend," he said cutting in. "Its amazing that you knew that since we were on line holding hands."

"Danny," Lindsay hissed, "Cut it out."

"Do not worry," Rosita, said, "He is a non-believer. I understand, but perhaps he would believe me if I told you that you have both known each other in the past. You've connected in….five other lifetimes."

"I don't believe in re-incarnation," Danny said, "Catholic here. Did you see my Ma kicking my re-incarnated ass in your little ball?"

"Okay," Lindsay said, beginning to stand, "We're going to just…."

"You," Rosita said, pointing at Lindsay, "Were a great warrior princess."

Lindsay sat back down, "Really?"

The woman nodded, "In a time of strong men, you were more than capable of taking care of yourself. You helped your love save the world."

"Really," Lindsay said again as she leaned forward. Danny grunted and sat back in his seat, "How did we save the world? What happened?"

"You killed a giant dragon."

"We killed a….wait, what?"

"A two headed one."

Lindsay growled now, "That's it. 40 bucks and you can't even tell us something realistic. What kind of fortune teller are you?"

"The fake kind," Danny said, then, "You paid her 40 BUCKS!"

Lindsay pouted and grabbed her purse, "You suck," she told the woman and stomped away. Danny followed her, running to catch up with her as she rounded the Ferris wheel.

"Hey, Linds, hold up. Come on, she's just a fraud looking for money."

"I know," Lindsay said, "I just thought it would be fun, you know, like a really cute silly thing you do, not ridiculous and unbelievable."

"Well, I mean, she did tell us about our past lives."

Lindsay glared at him, "Right, have you slayed any dragons these days?"

"Well," he said, grabbing her hips and pulling her against him, "no, but I could work that into my schedule if I had a beautiful," he kissed her forehead, "sexy," her nose, "sweet," her mouth, "warrior princess to help me."

Lindsay giggled and wrapped her arms around him, "Post dragon slaying sex must be pretty hot."

"Oh, absolutely, I mean all that adrenaline, and maybe the fight was really dangerous and your dress got ripped."

"Like in two?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, "Dragon fights are rough Montana, sometimes clothes don't make it through."

She giggled again, "Just shut up and take me home, dragon slayer."

"Whatever you say, warrior princess."


End file.
